Hotel Transylvania 2 (Animal Style)
Based on the movie spoofs Hotel Transylvania 2 in 2015 with Projectier Inc. Cast * Dracula - Tony Tiger * Bat Dracula - Toucan Sam * Shark Dracula - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * T-Rex Dracula - Aladar (Dinosaur) * Eagle Dracula - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) * Dragon Dracula - Malygos (Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft) * Mavis - Alice the Tiger Girl * Bat Mavis - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Dolphin Mavis - Destiny (Finding Dory) * Jonathan - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Bat Jonathan - Ono (The Lion Guard) * Whale Jonathan - Monstro (Pinocchio) * Dennis - Rintoo (Ni Hao Kai Lan) * Bat Dennis - Young Tarzan (Tarzan) * Vlad - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Frankenstein - Genie (Aladdin) * Frankie - Snake Jasmine (Aladdin (TV Series)) * Murray - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Wolfman - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Griffin - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Crowber - Iago (Aladdin) * Mario - Timon (The Lion King) * Luigi - Uncle Max (The Lion King ½) * Yoshi - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Kirby - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Rintoo - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Dog & Duck - Littlefoot and Petrie (The Land before Time) * Bowser Jr. - Bunga (The Lion Guard) * Bowser - Kerchak (Tarzan) * Majin Buu - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Rex - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Tiger - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Hugo - Chomper (The Land before Time) * Edvard - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Count Tickula - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Xiaolin - Mulan * Snake Jafar - Mushu (Mulan) * Pythor - Tummi (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * Lloyd Jr. - Cubbi (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * Scarlet Overkill - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls) * Jet Scarlet - Sunset Shimmer (pony) (My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls) * Scrat - Minion (Despicable Me) * B.O.B. - Winnie the Pooh * Strawberry Shortcake - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Priest - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Wedding Cake - Magilla Gorilla * Winnie - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp’s Adventure) * Mike - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp’s Adventure) * Ricky - Patch (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch’s London Adventure) * Pikachu Libre - Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch’s London Adventure) * Guido - Sid (Ice Age) * Moorhuhn the Chicken - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Fangy - Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride) * Mr. Brown - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Mal and Evie - Anna and Elsa (Frozen) * Discord - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) * Speareaper - Scar (The Lion King) * Dragon Vlad - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Deadhead - Maggie (Home on the Range) * Headlight Horseman - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) * Lady at the Door - Granny (Looney Tunes) * Zombies - Penguins (Happy Feet) * Wolfwoman - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Skeleton - Panic (Hercules) * Two Persons on the Seat - Cody and Lani (Surf’s Up) * Storks - Seagulls (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * Abominable Snowman - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Godzilla - Mor’du (Brave) * Red Cyclops Creature - Pain (Hercules) * Man at the Table - Fear (Inside Out) * Lady at the Table - Joy (Inside Out) * Foodimals - Themselves (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) * Yoga Monster - Goofy (Disney) * Kids at School - Bagheera, Baloo, Shere Khan, Colonel Hathi, Kaa, and King Louie (Jungle Cubs) * Toucan - Zazu (The Lion King) * Lake Placidile - Sharptooth (The Land before Time) * Tough Chef - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Neighbors - Peter Pan and Adult Wendy (Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land) * Convenience Store Man - Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free) * BMX Children - Rookie Digimons (Digimon) * Whales - Humpback Whales (Fantasia 2000) * Mangle - Fox (Skunk Fu) * Vachir - Long John Silver (Treasure Planet) * Security Guards - Daleks (Doctor Who) * Bloodhounds - Future Predators (Primeval) * Camp Leader - Laval (Legends of Chima) * Camp Scouts - Fire Warriors (Legends of Chima) * Tsum Tsums - Themselves (Disney’s Tsum Tsum) * Raptors - Velociraptors (Dinosaur) * Monstertruck - Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) * Octopus - Squiddly Diddly * Brontosaurus - Grandpa Longneck (The Land before Time) * Rhinoceros - Topsy (The Land before Time) * Chespin (cameo during the ending scene) - Berlioz (The Aristocats) * Fennekin (cameo during the ending scene) - Marie (The Aristocats) * Froakie (cameo during the ending scene) - Toulouse (The Aristocats) * Chesnaught (cameo during the ending scene) - Thomas O’Malley (The Aristocats) * Delphox (cameo during the ending scene) - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Greninja (cameo during the ending scene) - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) * Foxy (during the end credits) - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Hoppy (during the end credits) - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride) * Chicky (during the end credits) - Banzai (The Lion King) * Beary (during the end credits) - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) Category:Projectier Inc.